


You're No Martha Stewart

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cooking, F/M, castiel one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re baking cookies and Castiel becomes curious so you let him help, but he manages to screw it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Martha Stewart

Five minutes. Five whole minutes Cas had been standing there watching you pour ingredients into a bowl and prep the oven and pan; he still hadn’t said a word.

You glanced sideways at him and smiled when you saw the little frown on his face.

“Is there something wrong Cas?” You finally ask.

“No. I’ve just never experienced cooking first hand before. It’s….complex.”

You laugh softly and turn your attention back to the mixing bowl. “It’s not that complex. Here, I’ll show you.” Before he can give you a response you grab his arm and pull him closer, placing the mixing spoon in his hand. “Here, just stir like this.” You murmured, gently taking his wrist and moving it around in a wide circle with the spoon in the bowl. “Just keep going until its mostly blended, and then take this,” you picked up a measuring cup and put it beside him as he began stirring by himself, “and fill it three quarters of the way with sugar and pour it in, then keep kneading and mixing it together. Sugar is that white grainy stuff over there.” You explained, gesturing towards the container of sugar.

You stepped back from the counter and went to head out of the kitchen. “Wait!” Cas blurted out, sounding almost desperate as he stared after you.

You smiled and came back over to him, placing one hand on his arm and using the other to stroke his back soothingly. “It’s okay Cas, you’ll be fine. There’s no possible way you can mess this up.”

He nodded hesitantly, his little frown back in place as he continued what he was doing. You turned back around and went to find Dean and Sam who just so happened to be in the library of the bunker.

“Hey, you guys want cookies?” You asked as you leaned in the door.

“Hell yeah I do.” Dean said with an excited smile.

You gave him a teasing look. “I know you do, when I say ‘guys’ I mean Sam.”

Sam looked up from his book with a smile. “Yeah, I’d like some, thanks.”

“No problem. Why don’t you guys head into the kitchen in about twenty, they should be fresh out by then.”

You ducked back out of the library and made your way back to the kitchen where Cas stood there looking triumphant.

You laughed. “Did you figure it out hot shot?”

Cas smiled at you. “I think I succeeded.”

You went over and leant into his side to look down into the bowl. “Way to go Cas, that looks great.” You said as you noticed he’d actually mixed it all in together surprisingly well, and by the looks of the sugar that was scattered across the counter, he hadn’t forgotten the important step. “You keep this up and you’ll become the next Martha Stewart in no time.”

“Who is Martha Stewart?” Cas asked.

“No one you need to worry about right now. Come on let’s get this onto the pan.”

After you managed to bully Cas into washing his hands you showed him how to roll the dough into little balls and place them on the tray at wide but regular intervals. In no time you had them cooked and out of the oven just as the boys came wondering in to sit down at the table.

“Here you go.” You say. Setting the plate of cookies down on the table.

“Thanks Y/N.” They both said before digging in and making little piles in front of themselves.

“You should thank Cas too, he helped.” You said, looking up at Cas proudly, he smiled back at you.

Both boys stopped what they were doing and looked up at you. “Really?” Sam said. “You got Cas to cook?”

You shrugged. “He was curious so I showed him a few things.”

“Huh, you could be the next Martha Stewart.” Dean said to Cas with a teasing smile.

Cas frowned at him in slight frustration. “Y/N already made that comment, but I do not know who this Martha Stewart person is.”

“It doesn’t matter.” You say, cutting off Dean’s attempt at an explanation. “Just take a seat Cas while I clean up.” He sat down obediently but as you turned to clear away the dirty dishes and wipe down the bench, Sam spoke up.

“Uh, Y/N, I don’t mean to bite the hand that’s feeding me, but I think there’s something wrong with these.”

You looked at him with a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

He opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the sound of disgusted spluttering. “Jesus, Y/N, these are terrible, I thought you were good at this sort of thing.”

Your frown deepened as you turned around to look down at the recipe book. “Well, I mean, I followed the recipe pretty closely.”

Your eyes widened as something caught your eye. Sitting in front of you were two clear containers filled with the ‘white grainy stuff’ that you’d told Cas to put into the batter.

“Oh no, Cas you didn’t.” You whispered under your breath as you swiped your finger through the sugar that still coated the counter top. You lifted your finger to your mouth and licked the tip of it.

Salt.

You slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle your laugh before spinning back around and looking at the boys. “Um, guys.” You say, once you have yourself under control. They all turn to look at you, Dean still with an offended look on his face. He sure was sensitive about his food. “I told Cas to put the sugar in the bowl when I came to get you guys.” You looked down at Cas with a sympathetic look. “Sweetie, you put salt in instead. You mixed the two of them up.”

“God damn it Cas!” Dean said in anger. “I was looking forward to these.”

“Hey.” You scolded, coming to stand by Cas and placing a hand on his shoulder in defence. “It’s not his fault, I should have specified which container the sugar was in. Don’t worry, I have enough ingredients to make another batch. Just go back to the library and keep researching, it won’t take me long.”

The brother’s stood up and went back out the way they came in, Dean still grumbling under his breath like a child.

Cas stood up and turned to you once they left. “I apologise Y/N. I didn’t mean to switch the sugar and salt.”

You patted his chest affectionately with a smile. “I know you didn’t, and don’t sweat it, everyone makes mistakes.”

“I’m not sweating, and even if I were, I don’t see what my sweat has to do with any of this.” He said with another one of his signature frowns.

You laughed. “It’s an expression.” You explain. “It means don’t worry about it.” You shrugged as you turned back to the counter and prepared for another batch of cookies. “I’ll just have to supervise you this time.”

“You would let me help you again?” Cas asked as he moved to stand beside you.

“Of course I would. You can only learn with practice, right?” You ask, looking up at him.

He nods. “That is mostly true.”

“Great, than let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
